Love the Way You Lie
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie.;; Wesker/OC ANGST abuse character death.


**Hello everyone. This is a fic for a contest held by **_**Project X**_**. hope you and Project like it. Enjoy**

**Pairing: Oc/Wesker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Warning: Might be slight OOC and character death**

**I love the way you lie;-x**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well that's alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

Jamy shifted slightly on the bed, the warm rays of the sun dared to seep through the open curtains and slowly stir her awake. The more she moved though the more she realized she was being held by a familiar strong arm. She smiled lightly and glanced over her shoulder to see her boyfriend of three years curled up behind her, the two bodies fitting together perfectly like the two right pieces of a puzzle. She was a little bewildered though, she remembered going to sleep by herself, Wesker must have come home from the bar at some unknown hour.

Her smile continued to stretch her cheeks and she followed the arm that was draped over her waist from the shoulder down to his hand. Jamy reached out and lightly dusted her fingers over the forearm before settling to hold Wesker's hand. When she reached out though something caught her eye. She turned the hand over and saw the unmistakable black marker writing, clearly displaying a phone number and the name of some slutty chick. Her brows furrowed in frustration and she threw the arm off of her violently, jerking the sleeping man awake.

"What the fuck, you total asshole!" Jamy cried out as she scrambled off the bed and stood at the end of it, glaring at the said asshole. Her raspy voice bouncing off the walls and hitting Wesker in the face, making his head pound horribly.

"What's your damage, Jamy!" Wesker snarled back out, his face adorning a horrible heated glare that only made Jamy nervous. The brunette gestured to the other's hand with a loud 'what the fuck is that'. Wesker only shook his head as he glanced down at the number, asking what the problem was.

"Fucking cheating asshole!" Jamy screamed out in reply as she pounced back onto the bed, fist clenched, raised and ready to hit. She only got one half assed punch to the shoulder though, Wesker was always to fast for her. When Jamy raised another fist, ready to attack, Wesker flipped them in angry frustration and pinned the other's hands above her head with one hand and gripped her throat with the other one. Jamy struggled and gasped as Wesker's weight hurt her chest and his tightening hand made her dizzy from a lack of air.

"Don't you dare accuse me of such a thing!" Wesker growled lowly, his eyes seemingly red and his face twisted into a frightening look of rage. Jamy's eyes widened and watered, but she was never one to back down to this, never. Not once.

"Why not! You've done it before!" She cried out, her deafening voice making Wesker wince in pain. Hangovers were a bitch in any circumstance. The brunette brought up her knee and scored a hit to the Wesker's chest. Wesker jerked away to tend to his now bruised rib cage and Jamy took that as her opportunity. She slid off the bed in a hurry and then, once she was standing sturdily, she composed her breathing and snarled another nasty growl at Wesker before turning on her heels and storming out of the bedroom. Wesker was quick to react, he jumped off the bed and stood at their open doorway as he watched Jamy make angry strides through the lounge room. He frowned when he saw just where the other was heading.

"Where are you going?" He yelled out as he stormed forward towards Jamy.

"I'm leaving you!" Hand on the front door knob.

"No you ain't!" Wesker clipped back angrily as he grabbed Jamy's shoulder and pulled on it ferociously, making the other gasp as she was turned.

"Fuck off! I am!" Jamy yelped back as she shoved Wesker's chest, Wesker shoved back and made Jamy stumble backwards and hit the door. Jamy grit her teeth in agitation and she pushed herself off the door and swung her right hook, scoring a strike to Wesker's chin. Now it was the Wesker's turn to stagger backwards, this time though he just stood there, holding the red area on his face and glaring at Jamy. Both parties were huffing and panting, the room was hot and both were sweating and Jamy's mind tried to catch up with all that was happening.

The brunette closed her eyes and tried to think back of a better time then this, when they were first dating. Wesker would never cheat or stay out late (unless with Jamy). He'd make meals for her and plans nights specifically for them and them alone. He'd even asked Jamy to marry him, Jamy gladly agreed but now the gold band around her wedding finger only proved valuable as a weapon, packing that extra punch to her. It started when Wesker's lost his job a year ago, she was sure of it. That's when Wesker started drinking more and to do that he had to go to bars, alone. She knew he cheated even though she had never personally caught him in the act, he smelt of sex, women and booze when he returned home. Then he lost their high end apartment in the upper side of town and resorted to this small, dank, run down, one bedroom house that was $30 weekly rent. Jamy never minded all that much though, because Jamy loved Wesker more then the man could ever know.

"Fuck you..." Wesker hissed and before Jamy could register, Wesker had him pinned to the door and crashed their lips together. Jamy winced away at first, Wesker's fierce dominative gene left the kiss impassionate and sloppy. Jamy tilted her head like she always did and arched her body into Wesker's as the man ran his hand's down the brunette's back and settled them at her lower back. Their tongues fought a battle that their fists couldn't and Jamy couldn't hold back the tears that were burning the back of her eyes. Wesker caught his lover's distress immediately and slid his hands down just below the brunette's ass and lifted her. Jamy wrapped her legs around Wesker's waist for more support.

Wesker carried her all the way back to the bedroom, their make out never being broken over the fear that if they did then everything would stop and Jamy would leave then both would be left alone, neither wanted to be alone. The man threw Jamy onto the bed and there the brunette laid, face red and chest rising and falling dramatically with the need for air. Wesker stared down at her and felt his chest tighten, he had promised her that he'd show restraint, he had always swore that he'd never hit her or hurt her but now he couldn't control himself. Wesker wouldn't be able to handle Jamy leaving him, it was suicidal but his only love was always so quick on her feet and Sasuke new that if the brunette ever truly wanted to go, then he would.

He couldn't let her.

Jamy shuddered a little when she saw Wesker's face contort into a look of complete madness but with something else mixed within it. There were tears streaming down his face like rivers but the smirk contradicted them. Before she could ask what was wrong Wesker had pounced on Jamy and pinned every body part of her down with his superior weight.

"W-Wesker!" Jamy wheezed out, her body shaking with fear. Never had Wesker done something this spontaneous and Jamy's twisted gut told her that it wasn't a good thing.

"You can't leave now..." Wesker breathed out as his body convulsed slightly but Jamy couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying since his face was hidden perfectly by the dark bangs.

"Wesker!" Jamy tried again but Wesker ignored it. Wesker reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cigarette lighter, looking up finally as he did so. Jamy's breath got caught in her throat and even though one would think she would struggle, she didn't. The look of devastation in Wesker's eyes made her entire body freeze up. She locked eye contact with Wesker, the man doing the same. Then he threw the flicked lighter at the cream colored curtains. They caught alight without question and the fire spread quickly over the wall.

"Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems..." Jamy breathed out as she ignored the fire and ultimately her demise. The tone in her voice wasn't something normal though, it sounded like it was a realization, something that had only just dawned upon her.

"That's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano..." Wesker finished for him as his eyes watered even more and his tears fell onto Jamy's cheek.

"All I know is I love you too much..."

It was nice for Jamy to hear that in the very end, Wesker loved her just as much.

Their burning passion finally engulfed in flames.

**That the end. Hope you liked it. It was the first time I ever wrote something like this so if it is not good don't blame me. See you later.**


End file.
